A conquista do que sempre foi meu
by R-Chaan
Summary: Agora que Sasuke finalmente voltou e mesmo depois de tudo continua tratando a Sakura mal, as meninas resolvem da uma liçãozinha basica neles. Fic U.A SasxSaku, InoxGaa, NejixTen, HinaxNaru,TemaxShika. CAP 5 ON!
1. Apresentação

_Naruto não me pertence mais sim a uma pessoa que nunca vi na minha vida u.u' Me pertencendo ou não sou uma fã louca por esse anime e principalmente esse Casal. Então decidir fazer essa pequena fic de poucos capitulos e não muito longos! ^^_

_Boa leitura._

_Bjoo :*_

Cap 1 - Apresentação.

- Oii gente linda que está lendo essa fic. - Falou uma garota de cabelos roseos e grandes orbes esmeralda. - Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, tenho 15 anos nessa fic, sou dona de dois olhos verdes esmeralda e de um cabelo rosa chamativo. E sou a personagem feminina principal dessa fic. - Falou Sakura Sorridente. - Vaii Sasuke é sua vez. - Falou Sakura dando uma cotovelada em Sasuke.

- Olá. - Comentou um garoto de cabelos e olhos ônix desanimado e de braços cruzados.

- Sasuke no Baka! - Berrou um loiro de olhos azuis. - Não é para apenas falar Olá é para se apresentar.

- Não estou afim. - Falou Sasuke.

- Ta bom. - Falou Sakura respirando fundo. - Se ele não quer se apresentar eu apresento ele pra vocês. - Falou ela sorridente. - O nome desse garoto desanimado mais fofo. - Falou Sakura apertando as bochechas de Sasuke fazendo-as ficarem levemente vermelhas. - É Sasuke Uchiha, membro de um dos clãs mais respeitado de Konoha. Os seus pais foram mortos pelo seu irmão Itachi Uchiha e... - Foi interrompida Sakura.

- Sakura-chan! - Interrompeu Naruto. - É só para falar nome, idade e o que ele faz na fic, não é pra contar a historia toda dele não.

- Aff. - Falou Sakura emburrada. - Então não quero apresentar mais não. - Cruzou os braços Sakura mostrando está irritada.

- ... - Ficou sem comentarios Naruto. - Eu apresento ele. - Falou Naruto. - Ele tem 16 anos, o nome dele é Sasuke Uchiha e é o personagem masculino principal da fic. Ele e Sakura formam o casal principal da historia.

- É a testuda-chan se deu bem nessa fic, não sei que autora é essa que botou o MEU Sasuke com a Testuda. - Comentou uma loira portadora de dois olhos azuis.

- Não fala assim da Rhu não Ino! Ela colocou eu e o Sasuke juntos porque temos muito mais haver. - Falou Sakura sorrindo. - Como você e o Gaara nasceram um para o outro eu e o Sasuke nascemos um para o outro!

- É isso aii Sakura-chan, vou por essa Ino Yamasaka com o Gaara no Sabaku, então não reclama Ino. - Falou Rhu que sou eu a autora da fic xD.

- Ja calei. - Falou Ino.

- E eu? - Falou Naruto. - Como fico Rhu? Você sabe que eu sou apaixonado pela Sakura.

- E você sabe que a Sakura e o Sasuke se amam! - Falou Rhu. - Então deixa eles serem felizes que tem uma pessoa que está sempre ao seu lado de longe e você nem da valor a ela...

- Quem? - Perguntou Naruto procurando alguém espionando ele.

- Eer... - Pensaram todos os personagens ali presentes. - A Hinata?

- Viu Naruto? - Comentou Rhu irada. - Todo mundo nota que você e a Hinata foram feitos um para o oto sz' só você que não.

- Humm.. - Aparece uma Hinata timida no local. - D-Desculpe interromper...

- Pode falar Hinata. - Falou Rhu.

- M-Mas Rhu, s-se continuar as-assim a apresentação vai f-ficar enorme... - Falou Hinata tocando os dedos indicadores.

- É, a Hinata tem razão. - Falou Rhu. - Bem apartir daqui eu mesma vou apresentar se não essas apresentações vão longe como a Hinata mesmo disse.

**Ino Yamasaka**: Participação pequena nesta fic por quê não sou muito fã dela não, só vou colocar ela dando em cima do Sasuke e tentando afastar o Sasuke da Sakura com uma ajudinha extra do Gaara.

**Kakashi Hatake: **Sensei e Amigo de Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura. Ele vai se juntar com Naruto e Hinata para tentar unir os dois pombinhos. Ja que Sasuke está começando a demonstrar um sentimento especial por Sakura.

**Hinata Hyuuga: **Recebe um convite de Naruto para ajudá-lo a juntar Sakura e Sasuke. Ela quase recusou mais ele prometeu que ia tentar ficar o maximo de distancia dela possivel para que ela não ficasse tão envergonhada. Mas a promessa não dura muito tempo ja que antes de juntar os dois pombinhos o Naruto começa a retribuir o sentimento de Hinata.

**Gaara no Sabaku: **Não tem nada nem contra Sakura nem contra Sasuke, mas tem um sentimento oculto por Ino e faz de tudo e mais um pouco para agradá-la mesmo que ela não saiba que é por isso que ele está fazendo. Ao decorrer da trama dele mais Ino ele vai revelando para ela o sentimento que ele esconde no coração dele.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Depois de alguns anos ele decidi voltar para Konoha. Mas ninguém sabe o motivo disso, todos estão tentando investigar o porque dessa volta repentina mais ele não se abre com ninguém sobre isso.

**Sakura Haruno: **Desde que vira Sasuke pela primeira foi apaixonada por ele, ele sumiu durante 3 anos mais ela nunca o esqueceu, e agora que ele está de volta ela fará de tudo o possivel para saber se ele voltar por causa dela!

**Naruto Uzumaki: **Melhor amigo de Sasuke e Sakura, que mesmo sendo apaixonado por Sakura e odiando a ideia de vê-la com Sasuke, decidi recrutar pessoas para juntarem Sasuke e Sakura o mais rapido possivel! Mas nessas confusões a pessoa mais certa para ajudá-lo é Hinata. E agora? Como chamar a garota mais timida de Konoha para ajudá-lo? Ele vai ter que da um jeito!

*******************************************************-^-^-*******************************************************

_Então é isso gente, uma breve apresentação dessa fic, ela não será grande, no maximo 7 capitulo sem a apresentação, com a apresentação 8. Espero que gostem da fic :D' Te cuide e Não esqueçam das Reviews :)  
_

_RhúH -'_


	2. A volta

Cap 2 - A volta.

Anos se passaram e até hoje não consigo esquecer dos teus olhos e cabelo ônix, do teu cheiro, do teu olhar e muito menos do teu sorriso. Como posso gostar tanto de uma pessoa que nem ao menos deu valor ao meu sentimento por ele? Como posso amar alguém que me trocou por uma vingança idiota..? E aquele negocio de Obrigada, obrigada pelo que? O que eu fiz por ele? Talvez perguntas sem resposta e sem ninguém para respondê-las.

- SAKURA-CHAN ! - Gritava um alegre e sorridente loiro de olhos azuis. - Bom dia.

- Bom dia Naruto. - Falou Sakura retribuindo com um sorriso sereno. - Caiu da cama?

- Haha, muito engraçadinha você. Apenas levantei cedo por quê a Ino-chan disse que você ainda vinha aqui para se lembrar e esperar o Baka do Sasuke. - Comentou Naruto olhando para Sakura. - Sakura-chan se ele fosse voltar ele ja teria voltado a muito tempo.

- É. - Falou Sakura olhando para o chão com o olhar triste e distante. - Talvez você tenha razão. - E assim Sakura colocou um sorriso nos lábios para não preocupar Naruto. - Eu que sou uma boba mesmo, depois de mais de 3 anos eu ainda espero ele como se ele pudesse voltar e dizer que me ama e que só me tratava mal por preocupação ou algo do tipo... - E assim Sakura se levantou. - Obrigada por abrir meus olhos Naruto.

- S-Sa-Sa-Sa... - Naruto não conseguia completar o nome da companheira de anos dele.

- O que foi Naruto-kun? - Perguntou Sakura se virando com os olhos fechados e abriu os olhos olhando para Naruto. - O que foi?

Naruto como sabia que não conseguiria dizer nenhuma só palavra apenas apontou para a porta da Vila de Konoha. Sakura não pode acreditar na imagem que vera a sua frente nesse momento. Um certo garoto de olhos e cabelos ônix sorrindo para eles. Ele estava mudado, o sorriso nos seus lábios não era o de antigamente, era um sorriso de satisfação, vitoria. Parece que finalmente havia conseguido vingar seus pais...

- SASUKE-KUN! - E assim Sakura correu e pulou em cima de Sasuke o abraçando bem forte com lágrimas nos olhos. - Você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso.

- Pensei que vocês iam apenas fuchicando sobre mim e não iam me vê aqui. - Falou Sasuke.

- Baka! A gente com saudade pacas e você ainda fala coisas rudes assim. - Falou Naruto.

- Seja Bem-vindo de volta Sasuke. - Comentou um homem de cabelos grisalhos e com apenas um olho e o outro com um tapa-olho de pirata de cima de uma árvore com o seu inseparavél livrinho.

- Kaka-sensei. - Falou Sakura. - Foi você que o trouxe de volta?

- Não Sakura, eu apenas o achei no meio do caminho, ele ia voltar ou apenas ia espionar a gente, então o convenci a vim aqui. - Falou Kakashi sorrindo.

- Arigato Gosaimasu Kakashi-sensei. - Falou Sakura parando de abraçar um pouco Sasuke e fazendo uma breve reverencia a Kakashi. - Mas me diz Sasuke-kun o que motivou você a voltar? Foi.. Bem.. Você sabe..

- Sakura. - Sussurrou Sasuke.

- O que foi Sasuke-kun? - Perguntou Sakura ficando com as buchechas vermelhas.

- Não voltei por sua causa. - Comentou Sasuke.

- Baka! - Berrou Naruto. - Não trata a Sakura-chan assim.

- Tudo bem Naruto. - Falou Sakura olhando para Sasuke. - A saudade é tanta que mesmo que ele me enfiasse uma faca nesse instante eu ia está feliz. - Falou Sakura sorrindo. - Senti muito a tua falta Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke nada pronunciou apenas ficou observando Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi. Sakura notou que havia algo de errado com ele, ele havia mudado, ela apenas ainda não sabia se tinha sido para melhor ou para pior.

- Vamos Sasuke. - Chamou Kakashi. - Vou pagar um almoço para nós todos.

- Opa Lamen! - Falou Naruto com os olhos brilhando.

Naruto foi na frente com Kakashi, enchendo a paciencia dele tentando ler o seu livro. Sakura ficou um pouco atrás pensando. E Sasuke estava no meio, nem ao lado de Sakura nem ao lado de Naruto e Kakashi.

" _Será que esse é realmente o Sasuke que eu gostava? Continua rude sim, e bonito, ele não mudou nada aparentemente, mas ele está tão estranho... - _Se perdeu nos pensamento Sakura_ "_

- Sakura! - Chamou Sasuke que estava parado a frente de Sakura olhando-a.

- Hum? - Falou Sakura direcionando o olhar para Sasuke. - Falou comigo Sasuke-kun?

- Estou te chamando a minutos. - Falou Sasuke. - Está tudo bem Sakura?

- Sim, estou bem, não se preocupe. - Falou Sakura sorrindo.

- Não estou preocupado. - Comentou Sasuke com as bochechas levemente vermelhas. - Só apenas estranhei por quê te chamei varias vezes e você não me respondeu. - Falou Sasuke retomando seu caminho.

- Você ficou vermelho.. - Comentou Sakura.

- É impressão sua. - Falou Sasuke virando o rosto para que Sakura não notasse o tom avermelhado em seu rosto. - Minhas bochechas estão normais.

- SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNN ! - Berrou uma loira de olhos azuis correndo na direção de Sasuke.

- Lá vem a doida.. - Sussurrou Sasuke.

- Ah não porquinha-ino, hoje não! É um dia importante para nossa equipe ja que o membro Uchiha retornou a nós, depois você fala com ele. - Falou Sakura arrastando Sasuke o mais rapido possivel dali antes que a Ino o segurasse e ia demorar para largar.

- Mas.. Eu nem falei com ele. - Falou Ino olhando para eles irem embora. - Você me paga Testa-de-marquisa!

Sakura virou-se para Ino ainda segurada em Sasuke e deu lingua para ela em sinal de provocação.

- Hihi. - Deu uma leve risada Sakura. - Ela ficou irada.

- Vocês duas não mudaram nada. A Ino continua a mesma chata de sempre pelo visto. - Comentou Sasuke.

- Você acha ela chata? - Perguntou Sakura sentindo uma pontada de felicidade ao perguntar isso.

- Sim. - Falou Sasuke. - Ela só fica grudada em mim por quê tem inveja de você Sakura.

- Você acha isso? - Perguntou Sakura ficando vermelha. - Você me acha chata Sasuke-kun?

- Não. - Falou Sasuke caminhando um pouco mais rapido para cortar a conversar.

' _A esperança surge! Aiaiaiaiai Ele disse que acha a Ino-Porquinha-Chan chata e que não me acha chata! - _Pensava Sakura com os olhos brilhando de felicidade pelo que ouvira. '

- Sasuke-kun. - Chamou Sakura.

- Oi. - Falou Sasuke se voltando para Sakura.

- Antes de nossa conversar acabar. - Começou Sakura. - E irritante? Você me acha?

- Não. - Falou Sasuke se afastando.

- E por que naquele dia você disse que me achava irritante? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Por que queria você longe de mim. - Falou Sasuke.

- Porque? - Perguntou Sakura e nada recebeu em troca.

E esse foi o último comentario que Sakura ouviu de Sasuke naquela manhã. Nem na hora que eles comeram, ele não abriu mais a boca, nem para brigar com o Naruto.

' _Ainda não está na hora de esclarecer as coisas... - _Pensou Sasuke. '

************************************-^-^-************************************

1º e 2º capitulo postei de uma vez só por que são pequeno rsrs..

E eo tava com a historia na ponta dos dedos, então digitei logo 4 capitulos, mas não vou postar tudo não :P Se receber pelo menos 5 reviews prometo que posto + 2 :)'

Bjoo :*

RhúH -'


	3. Guerra Meninos x Meninas

Capitulo 3 – Guerra Meninos x Meninas

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee. – Gritou uma garota mulata de olhos chocolates cabelos da mesma cor segurados em dois coques. – Poderia me responder umas coisinhas?

- O que você quer saber da minha vida? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Ah Sasuke-kun todos querem saber o porquê você voltou. – Falou Sakura com os braços em volta do pescoço dele. – Fala o porquê logo.

- Minha vida não lhe diz respeito. – Falou Sasuke.

- Aff Sasuke no Baka! – Berrou Naruto. – Porque trata a Sakura-chan tão rudemente?

- Porque ela está se metendo na minha vida igual a esse monte de gentinha. – Falou Sasuke se soltando dos braços de Sakura e se retirando do local. – Me deixem em paz.

- Sasuke.. – Sussurrou Sakura.

- Sakura. – Falou Sasuke parando na metade do caminho.

- Sim? – Perguntou Sakura o olhando.

- Estou bem. – E assim se retirou do local.

- Baka! – Berrou Sakura com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Sempre me preocupo com você e você sempre faz isso comigo, me deixa sem entender nada, Baka! – E assim Sakura se retira do local.

_Af. To tentando o Maximo possível para não adiantar as coisas, mas ta complicado, a Sakura vai acabar se irritando comigo, mas não está na hora ainda, não posso falar o porquê voltei... Gomen Sakura._

Sasuke estava parado sentado em cima de uma árvore olhando para o céu, se perdia nos seus pensamentos que nem notou uma Loira de olhos azuis se aproximando.

- Sakura está irritada com você, sabia? – Perguntou Ino.

- Não posso fazer nada por ela. – Falou Sasuke expressando não está ligando para o que ela dizia.

- Como você pode ser assim Sas-kun? – Perguntou Ino. – Tanta gente te ama, adora, e você é assim tão rude, você pode até tentar disfarçar, mas a Sakura sofrer te incomoda, isso está explícito nos seus olhos.

- ... – Sasuke nada falou apenas desceu da árvore e se retirou do local.

- Sas-kun. – Chamou Ino.

Sasuke virou o rosto de lado, mostrando está ouvindo o que ela irá falar.

- Cuidado para não perder a Sakura de vez. – Falou Ino.

- Arigato, Ino-chan. – E assim Sasuke se retirou do local.

- Testuda-chan... – Falou Ino olhando para o céu.

Sasuke andava a cidade a procura de Sakura, os olhos curiosos de todos da aldeia só se concentravam nele. Ele foi até Naruto que estava junto com Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji e Neji.

- Sério? – Perguntou Naruto. – A Hina-chan realmente está se ajeitando mais?

- Hai. – Falou Neji. – Ela diz que quer ficar tão bonita quanto a Sakura para que ela possa ser notada.

- ... – Pensou um pouco Naruto. – Mais bonita que a Sakura-chan?

- Isso é impossível. – Falou Sasuke se juntando a roda de papo. – Posso me juntar a vocês?

- Claro. – Falou Shikamaru.

- Sasuke no Baka! – Berrou Naruto. – Por sua causa a Sakura está sofrendo!!

- Calma, Naruto. – Falou Sasuke. – A partir de agora tudo irá se ajeitar.

- Mas voltando ao assunto.. – Falou Gaara. – Eu acho a Hina-chan a segunda menina mais bonitas da aldeia.

- Adivinha pra quem ela perde!? – Perguntou Chouji dando cotovelada em Shikamaru.

- Ino-chan meu amor! Minha vida! – Falou Neji rindo.

- N-Na-Nada haver.. – Falou Gaara corando e abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu acho a Ino bonita, mas para mim a mais bonita é a... – Neji ficou com o rosto um pouco rubro antes de falar. – Tenten.

- Neji-Nii-Sama. – Sussurrou Hinata se aproximando do grupo.

- Oh! Hina-chan, boa noite. – Falou Naruto sorrindo para ela e há deixando um pouco vermelha.

- Boa noite Naru-kun. – Cumprimentou Hinata com uma pequena reverencia. – Neji-Nii-Sama, devido a algumas coisinhas, hoje haverá uma reunião feminina na nossa casa, então por favor, durma na casa de um dos seus colegas hoje, ok? – E assim Hinata se retirou.

- Tchau Hina-chan! – Falou Naruto.

- Vocês entenderam? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Um pouco. – Comentou Neji.

- Pelo que entendi, por Sasuke magoar a Sakura, as meninas tipo que fizeram uma reunião para vê se os meninos estão as tratando bem... – Falou Shikamaru.

- Quer dizer que TODAS as meninas estarão numa casa SÓ? – Perguntou Gaara.

- Hai Hai. – Falou Naruto. – Vamos fazer nossa própria festinha também que tal?

- Boa idéia Naruto! – Falou Sasuke.

- Sim sim, foi uma ótima idéia. – Falou Chouji. – Mas eu prefiro ir para casa comer, já que vocês ainda vão ajeitar as coisas, tchau.

- Bem, em que casa vai ser a festa? – Perguntou Gaara.

Todo mundo direciona o olhar para ele.

- Na minha? – Perguntou Gaara. – Mas.. Mas..

- Você está pensando o mesmo que eu né Gaara!? – Falou Naruto.

- No que vocês estão pensando? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Em invadir a festa das garotas! – Falaram Gaara e Naruto em uníssono.

- Como é? – Perguntou Neji. – Não não, a Hinata vai está só de roupa de baixo provavelmente, não gostei da idéia.

- É... A Hinata... A Ino... A TENTEN... – Gaara botou ênfase no Tenten.

- Quando vamos? – Perguntou Neji fazendo todos rirem.

**Na casa de Hinata**

- Sakura, não é só o Sasuke que te despreza. – Falou Ino. – Tipo, o Gaara... Ele só quer ficar comigo quando ele está disposto a ficar, não porque eu preciso ou porque ele quer, entende?

- Pelo menos ele fica, e o Shika-kun que nem aparece quando marca? – Falou Temari. – Eu já estou cheia, juro.

- Há, vocês estão reclamando de barriga cheias garotas. – Falou Hinata. – O Naruto NEM NOTA que eu gosto dele.

- É verdade, a situação da Hinata é complicada. – Falou Tenten.

- Tenten e Sakura, porque estão caladas? – Perguntou Temari.

- Ãhn... Err... – Pensou numa desculpa Tenten. – Não tenho nada de mal para falar sobre o Neji.

- Há! – Debochou Hinata. – Nem vem, o Neji tem defeitos e MUITOS.

- Ãhn.. – Pensou Tenten. – Ah! Que se dane, ele deve falar mal de mim mesmo. – Falou Tenten. – Ele é um idiota, perfeito idiota, idiota máster!! Af. Acredita que ele marca e não aparece? Quando falo que to triste, ele fala que logo logo passa. Isso ta me deixando irada!!!!

- Vocês estão reclamando de barriga cheia. – Falou Sakura. – Eu e o Sasuke nem estamos saindo...

- Own amiga. – Falou Hinata abraçando Sakura. – Você com problemas e nós jogando ainda mias na suas costas.

- Porque não damos uma lição nos garotos? – Perguntou Temari.

- Como? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Saindo com outros garotos de outras aldeia!?!? – Falou Ino.

- Isso garota. – Falou Temari.

_Enquanto isso..._

- Psiu, estamos perto da janela, então vamos fazer silencio. – Falou Neji abaixado e se aproximando da janela.

- Ai Sasuke, você ta cego? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Desculpa, é que... – Ficou mudo Sasuke ao olhar para dentro e vê uma cena que fez ele ficar louco. – Olhem!

Todos olharam e dali onde estavam podiam ver as garotas que estavam vestidas dessa forma:

**Hinata: **_Estava com o cabelo dela preso dividido em duas marias-chiquinhas, com uma blusa azul de alcinha com umas bolinhas brancas espalhadas pela blusa toda e com um short curto branco._

**Tenten: **_Seus cabelos estavam soltos, com a sua franja sobre seus olhos, ela estava abraçada em Sakura, seus cabelo estavam com dois pompons prendendo-os só um pouco acima das pontas, com uma blusa marrom de alcinha com uma estrela amarela bem no centro. Com um short curto amarelinho._

**Sakura: **_Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, só com a sua franja um pouco grande sobre os olhos, seus olhos verdes estavam triste e consolados pelo abraço de Tenten, ela estava usando uma blusa rosa bem clarinho com corações verdes minúsculos espalhados pela camisa, e com um short curto verde esmeralda._

**Temari: **_Temari estava com o cabelo totalmente solto, e com uma blusa de alcinha igual as demais, exceto pelo charminho que ela fez com a dela, deixou uma das alças caída em seu ombro, sua blusa era totalmente rosa chock e estava usando um short curto preto._

**Ino: **_Como Ino está? Como ela diria... Linda como sempre! U.u Bem, Ino está com os cabelos presos parcialmente, está com aqueles cabelos de princesa sabe? Então, usando uma blusa totalmente azul com bolas brancas espalhada pela blusa toda, na parte da frente, atrás tem o nome 'Sexy Girl' pois essa blusa é um pouco menor que as demais, sem falar também que seu short tem um detalhezinho especial, ele é jeans e um pouco desfiado._

- Elas estão MARAVILHOSAS! – Comentou Naruto.

- A Tenten de cabelos soltos... Sugoi! – Falou Neji.

- Como a Ino ta linda, ela É linda, mas agora ela está simplesmente demais. – Falou Gaara.

- Eu quero vê também. – Falou Shikamaru tentando se aproximar, mas acaba escorregando e derrubando todos os meninos.

- Shii – Falou Naruto.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Ino.

_- Foram os meninos! – Sussurrou Temari._

_- Eles vieram nos espionar? – Perguntou Hinata se escondendo atrás de Sakura._

_- Hajam normalmente. – Falou Tenten olhando para Temari e dando uma piscadela._

- Deve ter sido só um gato. – Falou Temari em tom normal. – Mas voltando ao assunto...

- Nós devemos mesmo da uma lição nos meninos? – Perguntou Sakura.

- O que? – Perguntou Sasuke. – Da uma lição na gente?

- Shii! – Falou Shikamaru. – Vamos ouvir o resto.

- Bem... – Começou Tenten. – Eu acho que sim.

- Tenten até você? – Sussurrou Neji.

- Eles não deram valor, agora vão perder. – Falou Hinata.

- Não demos? – Perguntou Naruto alto.

- Xiiiiiiii Naruto! – Falou Gaara. – A Ino ainda num deu a opinião dela...

- Eu acho que devemos fazer isso mesmo! – Falou Sakura. – Cansei de sofrer pelo Sasuke, agora vamos procurar alguém que nos dê valor.

- Sakura...? – Sussurrou Sasuke.

- Isso ai Testuda-san. – Falou Ino. – Garotas unidas nessa guerra.

- É guerra? – Perguntou Gaara.

- Sim, elas acabaram que de declarar isso. – Falou Shikamaru.

- Então vamos à guerra! – Falou Neji.

Fim.

Até a proxima :*

Obs: Proximo capitulo eo respondo todas as reviews :D Do cap 1, 2 ii 3 ^^ Beijinhos.


	4. Agora acabou

Yooo!

Aqui eu dividir da seguinte forma:

Primeiro as meninas vão terminar, da um pé na bunda, da um basta no sofrimento, da um fora bem dado, ou até deixar os meninos com a boca aberta. Como você preferir. Mas na lingua universal. vão da um belo de um FORÃO neles. xD

Boa leitura, beijos. :*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ino e Gaara**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ino andava calmamente pela vila de Konoha quando um garoto a segura pelo braço com bastante força, Ino já pronta para virar e da um belo de um soco no babaca, na hora que vira da de cara com dois olhos verdes vibrante e seu coração acelera.

- Ino posso falar com você? – Perguntou o ruivo a frente de Ino.

- Claro Gaa-kun. – Sorriu Ino.

- A gente terminou? – Perguntou Gaara a olhando sério.

- E a gente tinha começado? – Deu uma risadinha Ino. – Que eu me lembre primeiramente não ouvi nenhum pedido, e em segundo, lembro que no dia que ia fazer um mês que a gente tava se 'enamorando' você não apareceu.

- Ino você sabe que minha vida é corrida e complicada. – Falou Gaara tentando se justificar.

- Claro Gaara. – Falou Ino mostrando está entendendo o que ele falava, mas quando Gaara estava se aproximando dela ela o empurra e fala. – Bebendo cerveja com o Shika-kun e o Naru-kun não é mesmo? Vê se me erra garoto!

- Ino você interpretou errado. – Falou Gaara.

- Claro amor. – Falou Ino irônicamente. – O copo de cerveja foi parar na sua mão por mera coencidencia não é mesmo?

- Ino... – Sussurrou Gaara. – Quer saber, eu já estou com outra, se você é tão boa assim, você vai ficar tranquila por eu está saindo com outra, e você saber que ENQUANTO a gente estava com se 'enamorando' eu tava com outra, é isso ai tava mesmo!

- Gaara você é um estupido. – Falou Ino com desprezo. – Porque você mente tão descaradamente e acha que eu irei me rebaixar ao ponto de fingir que estava saindo com outro?

- Acho. – Falou Gaara a olhando.

- Pois não. – Falou Ino. – Eu ainda não estou saindo com ninguém, mas não se preocupe quando eu começar a sair não vai ser só nos meus contos de fadas não.

- Eu irei quebrar a cara do Idiota que ousar encostar em você. – Falou Gaara ficando vermelho de raiva.

- Ou sair quebrado não é mesmo? – Riu Ino. – Porque afinal, não temos nada nem nunca tivemos.

- Então é isso que você pensa sobre a gente? – Perguntou Gaara.

- Isso foi como você tratou a gente Gaara. – Falou Ino. – Você tratou o nosso relacionamento como mero lixo, como se fosse algo que você podia deixar para depois em todas as ocasiões, e vou te confessar uma coisa, não duvido de nada se você realmente não já me traiu. – Falando Ino se retirando do local... Ou pelo menos tentando.

- Ino, eu posso ter sido um estupido, demente e tudo mais... – Falou Gaara segurando Ino e forçando-a olhar em seus olhos. – Mas eu nunca te trair em toda minha vida, nem nunca pensei nisso.

- Nem se você quisesse me trair você podia. – Falou Ino olhando para ele. – Porque nós nunca tivemos nada especial Sabaku no Gaara, e o pouco de algo importante que nós ainda tinhamos você o destruiu. – E assim Ino soltou-se dos braços de Gaara e se retirou do local.

Gaara nada mais falou, apenas ficou acompanhando Ino com o seu olhar enquanto ela se retirava do local.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tenten e Neji**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tenten estava em sua casa olhando para Konoha pela janela do seu quarto, respirava um ar pura, ela sabia que a noite anterior tinha a mudado bastante, e agora com a ajuda de todas as suas amigas ela se sentia forte o suficiente para lutar contra Neji.

Neji entrou no quarto e viu Tenten com o olhar para a vila pela janela do seu quarto, Neji nada falou apenas a ficou observando por alguns minutos e lembrou da noite anterior, o quanto Tenten estava linda, mas seus pensamentos foram cortados pela propia Tenten que já estava berrando em seu ouvido.

- Neji? – Chamou Tenten sem resposta. – NEJI?

- Hum? – Perguntou Neji olhando para Tenten e acordando dos seus pensamentos, infelizmente! – Oi Tenten-chan.

- Oi. – Falou Tenten com um sorriso.

- Vamos para a sorveteria que horas? – Perguntou Neji.

- Que sorveteria? – Perguntou Tenten. – Eu marquei algo com você?

- Não marcou Tenten? – Perguntou Neji mais afirmando do que perguntando. – Sabado passado.

- Ah Neji! – Falou Tenten fingindo ter esquecido. – Mil desculpas, mas não vai dar, marquei com um amigo meu de sair hoje, tinha me esquecido que tinha marcado com você.

- Desmarca com ele ué. – Falou Neji encarando Tenten.

- Não dá. – Falou Tenten. – Depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo, agora que ele finalmente tá aqui não dava para não receber com uma visita bastante calorosa.

- Bastante calorosa quanto? – Perguntou Neji ainda encarando Tenten.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Tenten olhando Neji.

- Você me entendeu. – Falou Neji sem tirar os olhos dos olhos de Tenten.

- Desculpe Neji-kun, mas o seu tempo de ter ciúmes de mim acabou. – Falou Tenten soltando seus cabelos que estavam amarrados em dois coques.

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou Neji a admirando. – Está terminando comigo?

- Terminando com você? – Riu Tenten bastante alto até. – Neji, a gente nem começou. – E assim Tenten se dirigiu até a sua estante, abriu uma gaveta pegou uma escova e quando ia dirigi-la ao seus cabelos uma mão segurou a sua.

- Tenten. – Falou Neji olhando-a nos olhos. – Você nunca ficava de cabelos soltos para mim, e agora para esse seu _amiguinho_ no primeiro encontro você vai de cabelos soltos?!

- É que ele me disse que eu fico mais bonita com os cabelos soltos. – Falou Tenten sorrindo e soltando seu braço do de Neji e penteando seus cabelos.

- ... – Neji nada falou apenas se encostou na parede e ficou a olhando. Depois de alguns minutos a olhando ele resolveu matar a sua curiosidade. – Posso saber o nome do seu _amiguinho_?

- Claro. – Falou Tenten sorrindo. – Kabuto.

- ... – Neji foi se retirando do local, mas antes de sair tinha que olhá-la e falar uma coisa que precisava falar a um tempinho. – Se você sair com ele Tenten, você vai está me provocando.

- Desculpe Neji-san. – Falou Tenten se voltando para ele. – Mas eu irei sair com o Kabuto-kun te provocando ou não.

- Ok... – E assim Neji se retirou do local com uma cara de poucos-amigos.

- Consegui! – Falou Tenten rindo um pouco e pegando seu telefone.

- _Ino consegui! – _Falou Tenten rindo. – _Ele ficou puto da vida comigo._

_- O Gaara também ficou bastante irritado comigo, como será que as outras tão se saindo? _– Se perguntava Ino.

- _Logo logo vamos descobrir! _– Falou Tenten animada.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hinata e Naruto**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata se espreguiçava se sentindo uma nova pessoa naquele momento, viu que seu rosto não estava vermelho ao pensar em Naruto e agora viu que sua vida ia começar a mudar dastricamente, já que decidirá com as garotas que não queria mais os meninos que elas sempre gostaram.

Hinata levantou da sua cama e dirigiu-se ao espelho, se olhou e seu sorriso estava diferente também, ela estava bem mais confiante do que estivera em toda a sua vida. Mesmo tendo acabado de acordar seus cabelos estavam lindos meios cacheados mais bonitos. Então ela se dirigiu para o banheiro e tomou uma ducha bem rapida, após isso escovou os dentes e vestiu-se com uma roupa simples e saiu pela vila.

- Hina-chan. – Falou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos com umas manchas vermelhas feitas por tinta em seu rosto. – Bom dia. – Cumprimentou sorridente.

- Bom dia Kiba-kun. – Falou Hinata sorrindo e depositando um beijo em seu rosto. – Como tem passado?

- Hina-chan. – Falou Kiba corando um pouco com o contato dos dois. – Como você está mudada hoje.

- É, um pouco. – Falou Hinata sorrindo. – Bem Kiba, outra hora a gente conversa, quero andar por Konoha toda e falar com todos.

- Ok Hina-chan, tchauzinho. – E com isso Hinata passou por Kiba que a ficou admirando de longe. – Você sempre foi linda, mas agora está bem mais, uau! Será que tenho chance com a garota olhos de cristal?

- Haha. – Debochou uma voz brincalhona que Kiba já conhecera. – Essa ai já é minha ô cara de cachorro.

- Naruto, já quer brigar? – Rosnou Kiba.

- Se você quiser apanhar só mais tarde. – Falou Naruto seguindo Hinata. – Preciso falar com a Hina-chan hoje.

- Ih Naruto! – Falou Kiba rindo. – Se for falar que você a ama, perdeu, olha lá a fila querendo falar com ela, o único que não está no meu são os outros quatro e o Shino.

Naruto seguiu em direção até Hinata ignorando o que Kiba tinha acabado de dizer, e quando estava verdadeiramente proximo de Hinata a cumprimentou.

- Bom dia Hina-chan. – Falou Naruto sorrindo.

- Oh bom dia Naruto. – Falou Hinata retribuindo o sorriso.

- Hina-chan. – Falou Naruto a olhando um pouco assustado. – Você não está vermelha?

- Não Naruto. – Falou Hinata rindo um pouco. – Digamos que aquele meu lado se acabou assim que eu comecei a notar que não adiantar ficar com medo do mundo, porque ele não morde.

- Hina-chan poderia falar com você a sós? – Perguntou Naruto se encomodando com tantas pessoas em volta deles.

- Poderia me dar licença rapazes? Obrigada. – Falou Hinata sorrindo. – Fale Naruto.

- Me falaram... – Falou Naruto a olhando. – Que você gostava de mim Hina-chan.

- Descobriu o Brasil. – Riu Hinata. – Eu gostava de você sim sim Naruto-kun.

- Sério Hina-chan? – Perguntou Naruto assustado. – E porque nunca me contou?

- Porque você nunca notou? – Perguntou Hinata. – Todo mundo de Konoha sabe que eu sempre fui apaixonada por você e você só notou isso agora porque ALGUÉM lhe falou?!

- Foi... – Coçou a cabeça Naruto.

- Ora! – Exaltou um pouco a voz Hinata que logo se controlou. – Você é um besta mesmo em Naruto, quantos anos eu passei vendo você sofrer pela Sakura e eu aguentei caladinha? 4? 5?

- Hina-chan... – Sussurrou Naruto. – Eu nunca imaginei isso.

- Tudo que você sofreu com a Sakura e Sasuke, eu sofri em dobro Naruto. – Falou Hinata. – Mas agora eu não sofro mais sabe porque? Porque eu quero viver! Eu vou procurar alguém que verdadeiramente me ame e não que eu ame só.

- Não Hina-chan não! – Gritou Naruto deixando Hinata um pouco assustada. – Eu te amo Hina-chan, eu não podia imaginar mesmo que você gostava de mim, eu fui um idiota, mas agora eu sei, me da uma chance Hina-chan.

- ... – Hinata ficou um pouco balançada com a declaração de Naruto para ela, se fosse antes ela se atiraria nos braços dele sem nem pensar duas vezes, mas agora tudo estava mudado, ela não poderia fraquejar. – Desculpe Naruto mais agora é diferente, o jogo virou... Tchau! – E assim Hinata passou por ele andando calmamente, Naruto não sabia o que fazer, tinha aberto seu coração e Hinata o ignorará, não acreditava nisso, o que ele ia fazer agora? Lutar pelo amor da sua vida ou esquecê-la e ir atrás de outra? Não sabia o que fazer... Hinata depois de dobrar a esquina pegou seu celular discou um número, depois outro e falou:

- _Tudo certo aqui. –_ Falou Hinata.

_- Aii! A Hina-chan conseguiu!! – _Falou Tenten.

_- Não foi facil, ele se declarou para mim praticamente na frente de Konoha inteira, quase que eu falo eu ainda te amo Naruto eu te perdôo. – _Comentou Hinata.

_- Eu te admiro Hina-chan, se fosse o Gaa-kun eu tinha pulado em seus braços, não vou mentir. _– Falou Ino com o coração um pouco acerelado.

_- Acho que se fosse o Neji-san eu também teria feito isso. – _Comentou Tenten.

_- Bem, quando a Sakura ligar não esqueçam de fazer conferencia hein? – _Falou Hinata lembrando as amigas. -_ Tchau Beijo. – _Falou Hinata desligando e respirando fundo.

_- Beijo – _Falaram em unissono Tenten e Ino desligando também.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Temari e Shikamaru**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Temari já estava na praça a espera de Shikamaru, se perguntava se o mesmo viria já que sempre que marcava ele nunca aparecia. Já estava ficando impaciente quando avistou o garoto de cabelos negros encostando no banco e sentando-se ao seu lado com as mãos no bolso.

- Demorei muito? – Perguntou Shikamaru não a encarando.

- Pensei que nem fosse vim mais. – Falou Temari. – Você acha que demorou?

- Pelo que você disse... – Pensou um pouco Shikamaru. – Um pouco.

- Sinceramente pensei que nem vinhesse. – Falou Temari.

- Porque? – Perguntou Shikamaru agora direcionando o olhar para Temari.

- Porque você nunca vem. – Falou Temari o encarando. – E sempre que te procuro ta no bar com os amigos.

- Não é verdade Tema. – Falou Shikamaru acariciando o rosto de Temari que logo fechou os olhos e inclinou um pouco a cabeça.

- ... – Temari logo saiu do planeta marte e pousou no planeta terra retirando a mão dele do seu rosto. – É sim, quer ver. No nosso um mês de namoro, onde você estava?

- Em casa, assistindo jogo? – Perguntou Shikamaru ficando envergonhado com a situação.

- E nosso segundo mês de namoro? – Perguntou Temari novamente o olhando.

- No Bar com o Sasuke e o Neji. – Sussurrou Shikamaru.

- E o nosso terceiro? – Perguntou Temari.

- Terceiro? – Perguntou o Nara um pouco confuso. – Ainda não fez três meses de namoro.

- Errado. – Falou Temari. – Está fazendo hoje. – E assim Temari retirou de dentro de uma sacola uma caixinha e o entregou.

- Tema. – Ficou sem saber o que dizer Shikamaru. – Eu juro que...

- Não diga nada Nara. – Falou Temari bastante chateada. – Apenas abra.

- ... – Shikamaru a olhou por alguns instantes e abriu a caixa, ao abrir viu uma bonequinha dela feita a mão segurando um coração com o nome ' Eu te amo Nara ', isso fez ele ficar ainda mais sem saber o que fazer. – Tema eu...

- Shikamaru Nara. – Falou Temari o olhando. – Eu quero terminar.

- Como? – Shikamaru a olhou incredulo. – Terminar?

- Assim não dá para ficar Nara. – Falou Temari se levantando. – A partir desse momento considere-se uma pessoa solteira. – E assim Temari saiu do local deixando três coisas, primeiramente um Shikamaru bastante confuso e atordoado, segundo uma lágrima que ela não teve como segurar, e terceiro, seu coração partiu em varios pedaços ao tomar essa decisão. Após está bastante longe do Nara, ela pegou seu telefone e discou um número que a pessoa discou para mais dois e então Temari falou algo:

- _Feito. _– Falou Temari com a voz um pouco tremula.

- _Amiga sabemos o quanto é dificil para você, você ama o Shika-kun e..._ – Ino tentava dizer palavras para confortá-la mais não sabia o que dizer.

- _Estava há 3 meses já com ele._ – Falou Hinata completando a frase da amiga.

- _Não se preocupem gente, a Temari é a mais forte de nós três._ – Falou Tenten. – _To com medo é da Sakura._

- _Obrigada gente._ – Falou Temari. – _É verdade Ten, a Saky é bem fragil._

- _Pelo que conheço a porquinha, ela já já da um pé na bunda no bocó do Sasuke._ – Falou Ino.

- _Você realmente esqueceu o Sasuke hein Ino!?_ – Falou Hinata.

- _Essa ai._ – Começou Tenten. – _Desde que conheceu Gaara que esqueceu o Sasuke._

- _É a vida._ – Falou Ino sorrindo para o telefone.

- _... _– Temari estava um pouco pensativa. – _Vou procurar a Saky, beijo_. – E assim desligou.

- _Vaca! _– Gritou Ino. – _Desligou na nossa cara._

- _Também vou atrás da Saky gente_. – Falou Hinata. – _Tchau_. – E assim desligou.

- _Já entendi._ – Falou Ino desligando o telefone e indo procurar a Sakura, ouvindo o ' Tu tu tu ' Tenten também seguiu para procurar a Sakura.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sakura e Sasuke**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Sasuke. – Falou Sakura ao vê o garoto de cabelos e olhos ônix entrar no local, os olhos de Sakura estavam trêmulos, sua razão mandava ela falar tudo que pensava a respeito de todos os anos, mas seu coração mandava ela se atirar nos braços do rapaz que entrava no local, mas pela primeira vez em anos, ela ia seguir sua razão. – Quero que você saiba que tudo que eu sinto por você morreu, e que apartir de hoje eu nunca mais olharei para você como olhei até ontem.

- Sakura, como pode falar isso se seus olhos continuam dizendo que você me ama? – Perguntou Sasuke encostando em Sakura e colocando atrás da orelha a sua franja e logo depois acariciou seu rosto.

- Meus olhos são uns mentirosos. – Sorriu Sakura para Sasuke. – Eu não te amo mais Sasuke, e agora nesse momento eu só te chamei aqui para que você não interfira na minha vida quando me vê com outro.

- Quero só vê quem seria capaz de encostar perto de você sabendo que tem eu sempre ao seu lado. – Falou Sasuke olhando nos olhos de Sakura ainda acariando seu rosto.

- Tem alguns homens que não tem medo de você aqui. – Falou Sakura segurando a mão de Sasuke e a retirando de seu rosto. – Desculpe-me Sr. Uchiha, mas o Lee insisti em me levar para sair.

- O Lee? – Riu Sasuke. – Ta de brincadeira não é Sakura? Me trocar pelo Lee?

- Não sei como pude preferir você ao Lee a alguns anos atrás. – Comentou Sakura. – O Lee tem sentimento e me tratou como a melhor flor de um jardim, já você agiu como um jardineiro, sempre querendo arrancar a mim de seu jardim.

- Eu já disse que tinha meus motivos. – Falou Sasuke.

- Uma vingança idiota? – Perguntou Sakura. – Uma vingança não traria seus pais de volta, e nem trouxe!

- ... – Sasuke nada falou apenas fico olhando Sakura. – Não foi só pelos meus pais Sakura... Ele falou que se eu não me afastasse de todos os que eu gostasse, ele mataria todos os que estariam a minha volta.

- O que? – Perguntou Sakura. – E porque não nos disse isso?

- Porque eu não queria preocupá-los só com o meu irmãozinho mais velho. – Comentou Sasuke.

- E porque logo que o matou não voltou? – Perguntando isso Sasuke ficou totalmente vermelho.

- Tive alguns impecilios. – Comentou Sasuke olhando para o chão.

- Pois esses seus impecilios foi o que o afastou de mim. – Falou Sakura acariciando o rosto de Sasuke depositando um beijo no seu rosto e se retirando do local. – Adeus Sasuke...

_- _Consegui. – Sussurrou Sakura vendo as suas amigas vindo na sua direção que logo a abraçaram bem forte.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A conquista do que sempre foi meu**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yoo!!! :D

É isso ai, esse capitulo eu achei bom,

Ta grandinho do jeitinho que eu gosto,

Então eu gostei.

No proximo vai ser a parte dos garotos.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijoo.


	5. Garotas saem na frente

Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota da Autora: **Aeww! Consegui finalmente digitar esse capitulo! ^^ Espero que gostem, pois eu passei uma madrugada inteira para digitar isso, são exatamente 3 horas quando terminei, e irei começar a digitar o capitulo da Desejo de Infancia, eu vou virar a noite aqui agora.

Não sei muito o que falar desse capitulo só uma coisa, os casais que eu coloquei, podem achar um pouco nada haver, mas eu pesquisei umas coisas, e eles tem algo haver, nem que sejam só um pouquinho, não ia por casais onde eles não tivessem absolutamente NADA HAVER, só com exceção ao de Tenten, porque aquele eu não tinha raciocinado, e como eu já tinha falo no capitulo anterior, deixei assim mesmo.

Boa leitura!

Capitulo Cinco - _Garotas saem na frente, Garotos tem um plano!_

Estava havendo uma confusão no bar de Konoha, estava super lotado e em uma mesa se encontrava um grupo de jovens que era muito conhecido como os mais _pegadores _de Konoha. E era até anormal aquele baixo-astral que aquela mesa estava. Todo mundo com cara de morto e que esqueceram de enterrar, até que depois de longos minutos um homem de cabelos negros entrou no local.

- Nem me fale. – Falou o loiro que se encontrava na mesa.

- A sua garota te deu um pé na bunda, correto? – Perguntou outro de olhos perolados.

- Isso. – Falou Sasuke totalmente desanimado. – Posso me juntar a esse grupo que está curtindo o baixo-astral, e com a nossa velha amiga cerveja?

- Claro. – Falou Shikamaru apontando uma cadeira.

Assim Sasuke se sentou e logo pediu um copo de cerveja que prontamente foi atendido pelo garçom.

- Aqui é a mesa dos pegadores ou dos não pegam nada? – Perguntou um ruivo. – Caramba tem tanta mulher no mundo, não podemos ficar assim!

- Ah Gaara. – Começou o perolado. – Não se faça de o mais forte, nós todos sabemos que a Ino botou pra ferrar em cima de você e você com certeza sabe o quanto que a Ino é _atiradinha _e também sabe que não for rápido ela pode está na cama com alguém.

- Droga Neji! – Berrou o ruivo. – Não precisa ficar me lembrando disso. – Bebou um gole da garrafa que estava em sua mão.

- Nós devemos merecer isso. – Falou Sasuke. – Porque motivos elas terminaram com vocês?

- Porque eu sempre esquecia do nosso aniversario de namoro. – Falou Shikamaru passando a mão na cabeça. – Pior, hoje era o nosso aniversario de namoro, se eu tivesse me lembrado, eu não estaria aqui agora.

- Mancada. – Falou Naruto. – O meu eu preciso mesmo falar?

Todos olharam Naruto com um ponto de interrogação sobre suas cabeças. E logo depois apareceu uma lâmpada e todos falaram em uníssono.

- Porque você não notou depois de tantos milhões de anos, que desde o principio a Hinata gostava de você. – Afirmaram todos. – Mancada e feia!

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Falou Naruto bebendo um pouco da cerveja pret que se encontrava em um copo que permanecia em sua mão.

- Segundo ela, ela disse que eu não dei o valor devido a nossa relação, pelo menos com as palavras dela foi isso que eu entendi. – Falou Neji olhando para baixo.

- Mesma coisa, disse que nós nunca tivemos nada, como ela pode dizer isso depois de quase dois meses saindo? – Se perguntou Gaara em voz alta. – Caramba, pensei que as mulheres fossem mais sensíveis!

- É. – Começou Sasuke. – A Sakura disse que não sentia mais nada por mim, disse que não queria me vê na frente dela nem pintado de ouro, resumindo, to lascado, perdi ela para sempre. – Falou Sasuke olhando para um copo de cerveja. – Isso é bom mesmo?

- Nunca bebeu? – Perguntou Shikamaru.

- Nunca. – Falou Sasuke o olhando. – Onde eu estava mal tinha água quanto mais bebida que se tem em festas.

- Bebi. – Falou Gaara. – Assim você viaja e acaba esquecendo toda a dor que está sentindo. – Falou Gaara virando um copo de cerveja. – É isso que eu e o Shika sempre fazemos.

- Enquanto a gente ta aqui curtindo maior foca a Hinata deve está agora cercada de homens todos pedindo para sair com ela. – Ferveu de raiva o ruivo.

- A Ino... – Gaara cerrou os punhos. – Eu mato o Idiota que se aproximar da minha Ino, saibam disso!

- Tenten não seria capaz de sair com outro. – Falou Neji. – Na verdade, quem mais ia gostar daqueles olhos chocolates?

- Neji... – Sussurrou Shikamaru. – Não olha agora, mas... – Antes que o mesmo pudesse completar a frase, Neji olhou para três e viu uma cena que o fez ficar muito, muito irritado. Tenten estava de mãos dadas com um garoto de olhos perolas, bem juntinhos, parecendo namorados. Ele não se agüentou e foi até lá.

- Oi Mitsashi. – Cumprimentou o Hyuuga.

- Olá Neji-sama. – Falou a garota de olhos chocolates o olhando com um sorriso doce. – Não se você o conhece, mas esse é o Kabuto, meu amigo do qual lhe falei, lembra?

- Prazer. – Estendeu a mão o rapaz com um sorriso amigável, mas não recebeu nenhum apertou, o rapaz de olhos pérolas o ignorou.

- Estou vendo que a amizade evolui rapidamente. – Falou Neji.

- Neji, eu não lhe devo nenhuma explicação, devo? – Perguntou a garota o encarando demonstrando está bastante irritada.

- Não sabia que tinha namorado Ten-chan, não queria complicar seu relacionamento, desculpe eu vou embora. – Falou o garoto que ia se retirando mais a garota o impediu.

- Não tenho namorado Kabuto. – Falou Tenten olhando seriamente para Neji.

- É assim não é Mitsashi!? – Retrucou Neji. – Nós terminamos hoje e você sai com outro e passa bem na minha frente, como se estivesse querendo me fazer ciúmes!

- Olha aqui Neji Hyuuga. – Falou Tenten apontando o dedo para ele. – Eu não sabia que você era um cara do tipo que gostava de beber, e muito menos se embriagar. – Falou Tenten demonstrando muita raiva ao falar. – Você nunca sentiu ciúmes, e agora, eu, Tenten Mitsashi não lhe dou o direito de sentir ciúmes de mim, entendeu? Segue tua vida e deixa eu seguir a minha. – Falou ela, mas antes de se retirar voltou para ele. – A propósito, nós nunca tivemos nada, só se para você sair algumas vezes for namorar.

- Algumas vezes? – Riu o perolado. – Nós saímos durante dois meses, todos os dias dos dois meses Mitsashi, não foram algumas vezes.

- Para mim foi. – Falou Tenten se retirando. – Vamos Kabuto. – Assim ela e o garoto de cabelos prateados saíram da frente de Neji deixando um Hyuuga totalmente irritado.

- É assim que ela ta tratando nosso relacionamento? – Falava sozinho o garoto. – Muito bem então, nunca tivemos nada não é mesmo? – Berrou o mesmo. – Ok! – Assim ele voltou para mesa junto aos outros amigos bêbados. – Viram isso?

- Eu disse para você não olhar. – Comentou Shikamaru.

- É a mesma coisa de falar para um drogado olhando para uma droga, não se drogue! – Falou o ruivo.

- Sabe, eu acho que nós devíamos sair. – Comentou o loiro.

- Pra onde Naruto? – Perguntou Sasuke.

-Não sei, para um festa, espairecer. – Falou o loiro. – Não gosto de beber, no outro dia acordo com muita dor de cabeça.

- Que festa Naruto? – Se exaltou o ruivo. – Nossas garotas estão com outros cara! Estamos sem clima para festinha, não acha?

- É. – Concordaram Neji, Shikamaru e Sasuke.

- Pois eu vou sair daqui. – Falou Naruto se levantando. – _Nossas _garota, de_ Nossas _não tem mais nada. – Falou Naruto se retirando.

- Espera Naruto. – Falou Gaara. – Eu também vou.

- Então vamos todos. – Falou Neji. – Pelos menos com os amigos nós vamos até para de baixo da ponte.

- Isso ai. – Falou Shikamaru. – Naruto é um bom companheiro, Neji é um bom companheiro, Sasuke é um bom companheiro, Gaara é um bom companheiro, Shikamaru é um bom companheiro, e ninguém pode negar! – Começou Shikamaru a cantar e logo foi acompanhado pelos outros.

Assim eles saíram por Konoha cantando essa musica de uma letra e melodia horrorosa, mas que tem um significado enorme para eles nesse momento, caminharam procurando por alguma festa, mas ao invés de festa acharam uma garota de olhos perolados e um garoto com umas manchas de tinta no rosto conversando algum com os rosto bem colados. Isso fez o loiro quase chorar, os olhos dele encheram de lagrimas.

- Ela é uma cretina! – Comentou o ruivo totalmente bêbado. – Ignora amigo.

- Ela é a mulher que eu amo. – Falou Naruto começando a chorar, por causa da bebida ele se encontrava bastante emotivo. – Cara como eu vou viver sem ela?

- Olha. – Começou o perolado. – Eu acho que o certo é matá-la, num tem aquele ditado que diz se não pode vencê-los mate-os. – Falou Neji. – Ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Não não não. – Negou Shikamaru. – É se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles.

- Isso! – Falou o ruivo. – Vamos procurar alguém para podermos sair também, por exemplo, eu tenho aquela tal de Matsuri que sempre foi louca para sair comigo e eu nunca dei muita bola por causa daquela loira... dos inferno!

- Eu tenho... – Pensou um pouco Sasuke. – Bem... Tem a Karin, pelo menos ela é a mais direita das que eu tenho em minha lista, não quero ficar com qualquer uma não. – Naruto?

- Eu tenho a... – Pensou Naruto. – A... – Pensou mais um pouco. – Não tem jeito só consigo pensar na Hinata! – Voltou a chorar Naruto.

- E a Amaru Naruto? – Perguntou Neji.

- Amaru? – Perguntou Naruto olhando para Neji. – Não é um homem?

- Ta doido? – Arregalou os olhos Gaara. – Amaru é uma menina!

- Então vai ela mesmo. – Deu de ombros Naruto.

- A irmã mais nova da Hinata é louca para ficar comigo. – Falou Neji olhando para o céu. – Acho que vou dar uma chance para ela e para mim.

- Ta louco Neji? – Perguntou Gaara. – A Hinata te mata!

- E eu com isso? – Perguntou Neji. – Vou ficar com a Hanabi e acabou.

- Eu vou tentar algo com a Tayu-chan. – Falou Shikamaru com um sorriso de lado. – Sempre achei ela bonita mesmo.

- A ruiva? – Perguntaram em uníssono os garotos. – Tu sabe que se ela não te quiser ela te killa na frente de todo mundo não é mesmo?

- Pode até ser só impressão... – Falou Shikamaru olhando para sua própria mão. – Mas acho que ela sempre me deu bola, mas como tava com a Tema-chan a ignorava sempre.

- Uhh! – Começou uma agitação entre os meninos comentando sobre isso. – Então é melhor começarmos algo amanhã porque hoje não da mais não, ta bastante tarde já e se formos bater na casa de alguém uma hora dessas vamos ser chamados de loucos! – Falou o ruivo.

- Concordo. – Falaram os outros em uníssono. Falows até amanhã galera! – E assim cada um partiu para a sua casa com um plano de conquistar a garota a qual marcaram, exceto um loiro que não conseguia parar de pensar em certo cachorro agarrado com a sua boneca de porcelana, isso tava o enlouquecendo.

_E assim a noite passou tranqüila e muito fria, provavelmente a noite mais fria de Konoha, até parece que os céus sabem como os garotos estão se sentindo e atenderam os seus pedidos, pois todas as suas garotas tiveram que voltar para casa porque mais cedo estava muito calor e provavelmente elas haviam saído sem casacos._

_Após uma longa noite para os garotas e uma noite __**maravilhosa **__para as garotas que ia entrar em detalhes no dia seguinte com as amigas, elas finalmente foram dormir e tiveram uma ótima noite de sono._

**No dia Seguinte**

- Hina-chan! – Chamou uma voz feminina bastante conhecida para a garota de olhos perolas. – Como está?

- Ótima e você Sakura-chan? – Perguntou a perolada olhando para as orbes verdes da amiga. – A noite foi boa para você? Se foi como a minha... Ah! Foi péssima, não quero mais fingir, fingir para todo mundo mais não paro de pensar no Naruto.

- Duas. – Falou Sakura olhando para baixo que logo recebeu um olhar da amiga que a fez tremer. – C-Calma, não passei pensando no Naruto, e sim no Sasuke, não precisa me olhar assim!

- O pior é que o Kiba é ótimo, é carinhoso, atencioso. – Falou Hinata. – Mas não é o Naruto. – Suspirou.

- E o Lee. – Começou Sakura. – Veio me pegar em casa, e quando começou a fazer frio, me cedeu sua blusa e me levou até em casa. Ele é muito fofo!

- O que a gente tem hein? – Perguntou uma voz que as duas conheciam se aproximando das garotas. – O Shino é meio na dele mais é um doce de pessoa! E aqui estou eu, com saudade daquele ruivo arrogante.

- Ai Ino. – Começou uma voz autoritária que todas as garotas já sabiam quem é. – Eu passei a noite todinha com o chato do Sai que não dizia uma palavra se quer, e mesmo assim eu gostei, afinal pelo menos flores ele me trouxe. – Todas as garotas olharam para ela com um olhar que a fez confessar tudinho. – Ta bom! Eu to MORRENDO de saudades do meu pretinho preguiçoso. – Falou Temari se jogando em um banco que estava próximo de onde as garotas se encontravam.

- Porque não desistimos desse plano? – Perguntou Hinata.

- Eu não vou desisti. – Falou uma voz doce mais decidida.

- Tenten? – Todas a olharam. – Sua noite foi boa? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Ótima. – Falou ela sorrindo docemente. – Exceto pela parte que o Neji fez o maior escândalo na frente do Kabuto, dizendo que eu não tinha direito de sair com outro e blá blá blá. – Completou a mesma.

- E você não gostou de saber que ele sentia ciúmes de você? – Perguntou a garota perolada.

- Sinceramente. – Começou Tenten. – Odiei! – Falou a mesma sentindo um aperto no coração. – Vamos continuar com o plano garotas, se esforcem, se vocês se esforçarem, vão gostar dos garotos com quem estão saindo, vão ver!

- Obrigada pelo conselho Ten-chan. – Falaram as garotas em uníssono. – Olha quem está ali na sua casa Hinata. – Falou Sakura. – É o Neji.

- O que ele quer em minha casa? – Perguntou Hinata se levantando, mas logo viu uma cena que a fez se assustar. Neji beijou a mão de Hanabi, sua irmã mais nova, e pelos gestos dele, ele estava sendo gentil com ele, quando a dois dias atrás ela pediu para ele ajudá-la em saber como agir em uma missão e ele foi arrogante. – O que ele pensa que está fazendo? – Se axaultou Hinata indo até o _casalsinho_. – Bom dia Neji. – Falou Hinata demonstrando rispidez nas palavras.

- Nee-san! – Berrou a mais nova. – O Neji me chamou para sair.

- Não diga. – Falou Hinata com ironia o encarando.

- Pois é Hinata-sama, descobri que sua irmã é uma mulher agora. – Falou Neji sorrindo.

- _Ora mais que mentiroso. _– Pensou Hinata. – A Hanabi tem missão no dia marcado. – Falou Hinata.

- O que? – Perguntou Hanabi encarando Hinata. – Nee-san, eu constatei, não tenho.

- Olhe direito, você tem sim. – Falou Hinata a encarando.

- Olha Hinata-sama. – Começou Neji. – Se for por causa da Tenten, esquece ok? Eu já terminei com ela, e o que eu sentia por ela acabou ontem à noite, assim que eu notei que ela seguiu com a vida dela, eu quero seguir com a minha então me deixe tentar ser feliz ao lado da Hanabi, anh? – Falou Neji convencendo todo mundo menos a Hinata.

- Nee-san. – Falou Hanabi a encarando chorosa.

- Ta bem Hanabi. – Assim ela logo recebeu um beijo da irmã. – Mas cuidado por favor, a muitos cachorros que podem querer lhe morder. – Falou Hinata olhando para Neji.

- Não deixarei nenhum encostar nela, prometo. – Falou Neji fazendo uma breve reverencia e depositando um beijo no rosto da mais jovem e depois se retirando do local.

- Hanabi. – Hinata a encarou. – Não vá.

- O que? – Perguntou Hanabi a olhando. – Nee-san, é a minha única chance, a chance da minha vida, deixe eu viver um pouco, eu já cresci.

- Hanabi, o Neji não... – Foi interrompida Hinata.

- Nee-san. – Falou Hanabi a olhando nos olhos. – Eu vou sair com o Neji e pronto.

- Ta certo Hanabi, espero que saiba o que faz. – E assim Hinata voltou ao grupo de amigas. – Acredita que o Neji pediu para sair com a Hanabi?

- O que? – Perguntou Tenten. – Como assim _sair _com a Hanabi?

- Sair, saindo ora Tenten! – Falou Sakura. – Assim como você e o Kabuto estão saindo. – O olhar de Tenten foi direcionado ao chão mais foi logo levantado.

- Espero que eles sejam felizes, tenho que ir para casa pessoal, até mais tarde. – Mas antes de se retirar. – Ah! Quase me esqueci, o Kabuto-kun pediu para que fossem acompanhadas. – E assim ela entregou a cada uma um convite para uma festa. – Vai ser no palco e Sakura-chan, você irá cantar.

- O que? – Se assustou Sakura. – Eu? Ta doida?

- Sakura, você canta muito bem. – Falou Temari sorrindo.

- É mesmo Sakura, sempre gostamos de sua voz. – Falou gentilmente Hinata.

- Obrigada pessoal, mas é complicado cantar para as amigas, e cantar para Konoha inteirinha. – Falou Sakura nervosa.

- Você se sairá bem Testuda. – Falou Ino colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Nós confiamos em você Sakura-chan. – Falaram todas em uníssono.

- Obrigada pessoal, obrigada mesmo! – Sorrio Sakura.

Assim o dia foi passando, passando, e as garotas se preparando para a festa que ia ter hoje a noite, esperando ser a festa da suas vidas e elas convidaram seus pares. **Temari **foi com o **Sai**, **Ino** foi com o **Shino**, **Hinata** com o **Kiba**, **Sakura** com o **Lee **e **Tenten** com o **Kabuto**. Mas o que as garotas não sabiam é que na casa dos garotos eles também se arrumavam para festa, como eles receberam esses convites ninguém sabe, nem eles mesmo sabem. Deixaram o convite embaixo da porta deles apenas com o papel escrito _A sua garota vai_. E assim todos se interessaram em ir. **Shikamaru** com **Tayuya**. **Neji **com **Hanabi**. **Naruto **com **Amaru**. **Gaara **com **Matsuri**. **Sasuke **com **Karin**.

_O que irá acontecer nessa festa?_

_O que as garotas vão fazer ao encontrar os meninos com outras?_

_O que os garotos vão fazer ao encontrar as meninas com outros?_

_Quem será que entregou o convite aos meninos?_

_Porque colocaram Sakura para cantar?_

**Só a um jeito de descobrir...**

_Continua..._

**Nota da Autora: **Bom, como estou com muito sono, não tenho a minima ideia do que eu possa falar do capitulo, só que ele ficou grandinho do jeito que eu gosto, exatamente 8 folhas do Microsoft Office!

De todos esses casais, o que eu mais gostei foi Sakura e Lee e Sasuke e Karin. xD Observação, eu amo Sasuke e Sakura. Acho que é porque justamente eu gosto dos dois separados e deles juntos, ai eu acabo gostando de qualquer casal que tenham eles dois! ^~

Beijos e Até o proximo capitulo!


	6. Aviso

Gostaria de deixar um aviso.

N o sei quanto tempo eu irei ficar sem postar mais capitulos nas minhas fics, e aquelas que est o no inicio eu tamb m n o sei quando eu irei continu -las.  
N o porque minha criatividade acabou e n o tenho ideia de como continuar,  
Mas sim porque eu estou num processo de aculumar informa es de todos os animes possiveis.

Isso quer dizer:

- Estou assistindo varios animes, completos e incomplestos.

'Porque?'

- Porque eu decidi que fazer uma fic sem saber o que realmente aconteceu n o tem sentido algum, talvez eu at delete todas as minhas fics quando eu voltar e depois de um tempo as poste de novo ajeitadas.

"Isso n o tem sentido!"

- Bem, isso que eu irei fazer.  
Para mim tem um sentido enorme, e j que a maioria das minhas fics tem muitas falhas e coisas sem nexo, 75% de chance de eu delet -las e futuramente ajeit -las.  
Talvez nos veremos de novo, mas n o em breve.

Beijos e se cuidem.

R- 


End file.
